Baby Moon
by R5easylover
Summary: Austin and Ally drink spiked punch and have sex at Ally's 18th birthday party, Ally gets pregnant, what happens? read to find out
1. Happy Birthday Ally

Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally

Ally POV

I watched Austin sing,

"Theres no way I can make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya, ifs no fun when your doing it solo, with you its like woah, yeah and I know..."

He smiled at me as he sang. Tonight is my 18th birthday party here at Sonic Boom and Austin was singing to me. We weren't a couple, or were we, I honestly don't know. I loved him and he loved me I thought, It was just complicated.

The night went on and Austin went and got me some punch and before I knew it we were in the practice room...

Austin POV

"Alls are you sure?" I asked Ally, my words slurring. She nodded and kissed me. I didn't need anything else. I unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor and she shimmed her panties off. Ally unzipped my pants and soon I was naked and so was Ally.

Ally POV

I looked around the room, I was getting dizzy. "Austin where?" He sat down on the couch and had me straddle him. He lined his cock up at my entrance and I impaled myself on his cock. I was a virgin and it hurt so much. I winced and Austin held me. "Shh Alls its okay it'll get better." He said as he kissed me until the pain subsided.

I slowly started to ride him and it started to feel amazing. "Austin ahhh ohhhh." I moaned.

Austin POV

I picked Ally up and she straddled me, I was still inside her. I kissed her hard and laid her on the piano bench and grabbed her legs and started pounding her, hard and fast. I could hear the party going on downstairs but nothing matter but Ally right now.

She sunk her nails into my back and screamed, "Ohhhhh God Austin." I felt her walls tighten around me and I felt my own climax building. I thrusted into her hard, my whole 8 inches splitting her open. I came hard.

Ally POV

All I wanted was Austin, I didn't want it to be over, I never wanted it to be over.

I kissed him and said,"I love you Aust."

I fell asleep in his arms and the last thing I heard was," I love you too Alls."

The Next Morning

Ally POV

I woke up in the practice room and looked down, I was naked? In AUSTIN'S arms? What happened last night? Austin was naked too?

I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed and shook Austin awake, he could sleep through a hurricane.

"Austin wake up Austin." I said shaking him. He woke up and smiled at me and said,"Morning Alls."

I shook my head and asked,"Do you remember what happened last night?" I ad a pretty good idea because I was extremely sore EVERYWHERE.

AUSTIN POV

I looked at Ally, she was so beautiful. I vaguely remembered bits and pieces of last night. "Alls I think we did it?" I said smiling.

She looked like she had seen a ghost, "You okay Alls?" She shook her head and said,"No AUSTIN I AM NOT OKAY! We aren't even dating and we had sex, I was a virgin Austin, you took my virginity."

I sat there stunned, "Alls I was a virgin too, don't act like this is my fault!" I pulled my pants on and my shirt and Ally said,"I'm sorry Austin I'm just scared, I don't even remember if we used protection."

I shrugged and said,"Sorry Alls I don't remember either, someone must have spiked the punch."

She was crying now and I did the only thing a good boyfriend could, I held her. I was her boyfriend right?


	2. Grad Night

I do not own Austin and Ally

One Month Later

Ally POV

"Alls ready to go to Grad Night?" my boyfriend of a month Austin asked me. I smiled and said,"Yeah Aust let me find my purse."

He held it up and said,"I've been holding it for you outside for an hour babe." I blushed and said,"I love you Austy." He smiled back and me and said,"I love you too Ally Gator."

"BARF!" I heard Dez yell, "Get a room!" Austin rolled his eyes and said,"Thanks for ruining the moment Dez!"

I laughed at them both and said,"Okay lets get to Grad Night guys." Trish hugged me and said,"This is so exciting I can't believe we're graduating." I agreed and we headed to Disney.

Grad Night is where they shut down the park for only graduating seniors and we have the park to ourselves all night. I was happy to be spending it with my boyfriend and best friends.

Austin POV

"ALLYYYYY Come on ride the roller coaster with me please?" I begged. She shook her head and said,"Austin I'm not feeling well, it might have been something I ate, I'll wait on you here." I sighed and said,"You don't ride I don't ride, let me take care of you."

I pulled her into my arms and she was shivering, I put my jacket over her shoulders and asked,"Wanna go on the boat ride and just relax?" She nodded and said,"I'd like that."

Half way there Ally got sick and puked in the trash can. "Austin, can you take me home?" I shook my head and said,"Your dads at a music convention, your coming home with me, I'm taking care of you. Mom won't mind."

She sighed and agreed with me and we walked to my car.


	3. Momma Knows Best

I do not own Austin and Ally

Austin POV

"Mom I'm home." I said into my house knowing my dad was probably working late at the mattress store. My mom came into view and said,"Ally too?" I nodded and said,"her dads at a convention and shes not feeling well, I didn't want to leave her alone."

My mom, Mimi, smiled at me and said,"my little gentleman." Ally giggled and I said,"MOMMMM I'm almost 19 geeez!"

Ally and Mom laughed and Ally bolted to the bathroom to throw up again. I pulled her hair back and mom said,"I'll make you some tea Ally."

"Thanks mom." I said staying with Ally.

A few hours later Ally fell asleep on the couch and my mom pulled me into the kitchen and said,"Austin Monica Moon, I want you to tell me the truth, have you and Ally had sex?"

I looked like a deer in headlights and nodded waiting on her to yell at me.

She sighed and said,"I'm going out to get a couple pregnancy test for Ally, watch her and take care of her." I stopped, "You...You think she might.. be...p-p-pregnant?"

All my mom did was nod.


	4. Blue Means Yes?

I do not own Austin and Ally

Austin POV

Pregnant? She couldn't be, he was only almost 19 and she had just turned 18. They couldn't have a baby, they had only bee technically dating for a month!

Is seemed like an eternity before his mother came back with a bag from the pharmacy. "Mom what happens if shes pregnant?" I asked scared to death.

My mom hugged me and said,"You love her and that baby and you do anything you can to assure her that you do."

The next morning...

"Are you up to eating some breakfast Alls?" I asked holding her close to me. She nodded weakly and said,"I'll try."

Ally POV

I walked into the kitchen, Austin behind me. I instantly smelled pancakes and I was...actually hungry? I shouldn't have expected anything less than pancakes in the Moon household. Austin was already digging into his pancakes as I sat down.

Mimi smiled and asked how I was feeling and I replied," same as last night, my insides want to be my outsides." She nodded and said,"I remember feeling the same way at Grad Night Ally, 7 months later Austin was borm."

I looked up ay Mimi, "Oh My God I didn't even think about that."

Mimi sat two boxes of pregnancy tests in front of me and said,"After you eat take these and we'll go from there."

Austin reached out and held my hand on top of the table and said,"I'm not going anywhere Alls, no matter what."

I wanted to hug him right there and start bawling but I didn't, I finished my pancakes and went to the bathroom.

10 minutes later

"I can't look, Austin you look." I said scared of the results. Austin kissed me lightly and shook his head and said,"Baby don't be scared, I love you." I hugged him tight and he went t look at the results.

He held up two of the little plastic sticks and said, "They're all blue, whats blue mean?"

Mimi laid the instructions out on the counter and said, "Blue means Yes, your pregnant."

Austin POV

Ally is pregnant.

Ally's going to have a baby.

We're going to have a baby.

I'm going to be a father.

We're going to be parents.

HOLY SHIT

It took me a moment to process it all and then I seen Ally crying sitting at the table. I went and pulled her into my arms with her crying into my chest, "Its okay Alls, I love you so much, I love the baby too."

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes and asked,"What do we do now?"

Mom answered for me and said,"I will make you a doctors appointment for sometime this week and I would like you to move in here Ally, I could help you more since your mom is in Africa and you cold be closer to Austin, your going to need him."

I held Ally and felt her nod. I kissed her forehead,"I love you Alls."

She hugged me tighter and said,"I love you too Aust."


	5. I Thought You Loved Me

I do NOT own Austin and Ally

Ally POV

"Ally maybe we should go and get your things and tell your dad about your pregnancy." Mimi said to meand I weakly nodded. I didn't want to face my dad. He had just gotten back from his convention today, I had been staying at the Moon house for 3 days now, it was my new home.

When we got to my dads house I felt like I was gonna throw up and hid in Austin's arms. He was too good to me, did I deserve someone this amazing?

Mimi and Mike went and knocked on the door and my dad opened it, I was still hiding in Austin's arms.

My dad, Lester, looked at us and said, "Mike, Mimi." He motioned for me to come inside alone and I shook my head and said,"Dad I'm just here for my things."

"Your things?" He asked and I nodded. "Dad I'm pregnant and Austin is the father."

My dad looked stunned and said,"Get your things and get out, and you Austin Moon, you will pay for degrading my little girl."

I shook my head, my tears falling. "No you will pay dad, Austin loves me, hes always loved me, and I thought you loved me, I guess I was wrong."

It didn't take me long to pack up my things and Austin and Mike and Mimi helped me take them to their SUV. My dad didn't say another word to me. I didn't care, if he didn't accept mine and Austin's child, I didn't need him in my life.

Austin POV

"You okay Alls?" I asked Ally pulling her close to me in my bedroom which was now our room. My once very musical room filled with trophies, awards, and instruments was now filled with Ally's bags and cardboard boxes.

Ally hugged me and said,"I'm okay as long as I have you." I held her close and let her cry. "Hungry?" I asked.

She giggled and said,"actually yes." I smiled wide, "Pancakes?" She shook her head and said,"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

We went into the kitchen and I made her some late night pancakes. My mom came in and said."Ally tomorrow at 12 is your appointment with Dr. Reynolds, you have a checkup and a sonogram, and I expect you to wake up and drive her Austin."

I nodded and said,"I think I can handle that." My mom rolled her eyes and said,"You better be able to. Your going to be a father and have a lot more responsibilities Austin, its time to grow up."

I sighed, she was right, I wasn't a kid anymore.


	6. Baby Moon

I do NOT own Austin and Ally

ALLY POV

"Aust wake up, I'm serious we're gonna be late." I said putting my earrings in and shaking Austin awake for the 3rd time this morning.

He shot up and said,'I'm up I'm up sorry Alls." I rolled my eyes and said,"Just get ready we can get breakfast after somewhere."

Austin quickly got dressed as I finished my makeup, our first appointment for the baby is today. I am scared and nervous but excited at the same time.

Soon we were at the doctors office, doctors made me nervous but Austin pulled me in by my hand.

We didn't have to wait long until the nurse called me back. I was nervous and then Austin grabbed my hand and it melted away.

AUSTIN POV

I know Ally's nervous but I can't help but be excited, I mean yeah we're young but its our baby, I love Ally.

The doctor put Ally on the bed and before I knew it there was a picture on the screen, he was pointing out where our baby was and Ally said,"Aust that's our baby." All I could do was nod, that was my kid in there.

He printed out sonogram pictures and scheduled Ally's appointment for next month and Ally said,"Austin are you okay?" I nodded,"yeah its just that's our baby." I leaned down and let my large hand cover her flat stomach. "Yeah it is our baby Austin." Ally said to me kissing me.

We got in the car and I asked Ally, "What do you and Baby Moon want for breakfast?" She giggled and said,"eggs and toast sounds really good baby." I nodded and said,"you'll have it."

We went to breakfast and I realized, maybe I can handle this dad thing?


End file.
